


From Behind

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jealousy Kink, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Nicole Haught, dysphoria friendly, from behind, half-clothed sex, healthy relationship, trans nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Nicole tries not to delve too deep into the pool of jealousy that lives within her, but sometimes… sometimes, she taps a vein without meaning to.





	From Behind

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt on tumblr was: could you write a wayhaught "from behind" trans!nicole fic? ur trans!fics are always so well written and ur wayhaught fics get me emotionally every time
> 
> Please go ahead and give me a follow @raedmagdon

There’s nothing better, in Nicole’s humble opinion, than bending Waverly Earp face-first over the bed and fucking her from behind.   
  
First there’s the visual, and what a sight it is: her beautiful Waverly, skirt flipped up over her ass, powder blue panties yanked down to mid-thigh. Her high heels shape her calves to perfection, and her sandy brown hair is loose and tousled around her shoulders. Like always, Nicole feels the impulse to grab it one-handed and push Waverly’s face into the mattress.   
  
Then there are the sounds. Those goddamn gorgeous sounds. Whines, yelps, sobs, Waverly makes them all, along with plenty of pleas to god and even more to her. Hearing Waverly shout her name always makes Nicole’s head spin. She needs it, craves it like nothing else. She’d never really considered herself a top before—or anything at all, really—but damn if Waverly Earp hasn’t helped her discover a brand new side of herself. Nicole would do anything in this world, or any other world, to hear Waverly cry out for her one more time.   
  
But Waverly’s noises are nothing at all compared to the heat. Sweet lord in heaven, the heat. In the past, Nicole hasn’t always been comfortable being inside another person. It reminds her of a mess of issues she used to have about five years back, before she took more= steps to feel right in her skin. But with Waverly, she can’t seem to get enough. Her lover’s walls are smooth as silk and hotter than all hell, and sometimes the urge to slide through that tight, wet warmth is positively overwhelming. That’s when Nicole yanks whatever clothes Waverly’s wearing down or to the side and fucks her silly.   
  
Waverly knows it, too. She’s perfectly aware of the effect she has, how irresistible she is. She clenches down in a way Nicole is sure has to be on purpose and gasps, “Nicole, baby, more.”   
  
More? That’s no problem at all. ‘More’ is about the only thought left in Nicole’s head during moments like this. She speeds up, going harder-faster-deeper, holding Waverly’s hip with the hand that isn’t tangled in her hair for every bit of leverage possible. It pays off. Waverly squirms beneath her, bucking wild and lifting her rear to help the angle.   
  
Nicole doesn’t let her get away with that for long. She firms up her grip on Waverly’s head and pins her in place, warning her not to move without words. The muscles in Nicole’s legs and lower back burn as she plunges in and out, but she doesn’t care. Feeling Waverly clench around her is more than enough reward to help her power through. It won’t take much more to make her girl come anyway, and she knows just what to do.   
  
When Nicole slides her hand along Waverly’s belly to find the swollen bud of her clit, she earns a sharp squeal. It’s wordless nonsense, but the fluttering of Waverly’s muscles says everything Nicole needs to know. She adds a little more oomph to the rhythm of her hips, giving an extra push each time she bottoms out. “Waves,” she groans, pretty close to pleading even though she’s the one who’s supposed to be running this show. “Waves, you’re mine. All mine.”

Waverly breaks down. She squeezes impossibly tight, releasing a pretty whimper that tugs at Nicole’s guts, and comes, shuddering inside and shaking all over. The words have done her in, and she’s flying high, screaming her pleasure into the bedsheets as she spills a river between their slick, slapping thighs.

Nicole tries to hang on. She keeps Waverly’s head pressed down, struggling to slow her speed without sacrificing any force. If she keeps going a bit longer, she’s pretty sure she can make Waverly come twice in a row. It wouldn’t be the first time, but she’s always stupidly proud of herself when she manages it.

That train of thought leads to dangerous places. Nicole tries not to delve too deep into the pool of jealousy that lives within her, but sometimes… sometimes, she taps a vein without meaning to. She knows for a fact no one else has ever made Waverly come more than once—or made her come at all without a generous assist from her own hand. But she has, and even though she knows it’s Waverly’s love for her that makes this, makes  _ them _ special… well, bragging rights don’t hurt.

“Nicole, baby,” Waverly chants beneath her, rocking back in desperation. “Nicole, oh  _ shit _ Nicole please…”

Nicole swallows around her tongue. What’s left of Waverly’s first release is slipping all over, making her strokes even smoother. There’s hardly any resistance at all, only hot, wet silk. If Waverly says her name again on top of all that, she’s a goner.

She isn’t the slightest bit prepared for what Waverly moans next: “Nicole,  _ yes. _ Fuck me like I’m yours.”

_ Fuck me like I’m yours. _

Nicole goes rigid. Somehow, Waverly’s cut to the quick of her desire in one sentence. She doesn’t know why she’s so sensitive about it. Seeing Waverly with anyone else has always driven her crazy, even before the confession about Rosita. Hell, even in magical parallel universes. But in moments like this, buried deep inside Waverly’s warmth, about to feel her girlfriend come not once, but twice, Nicole can only be grateful that the universe saw fit to bring the two of them together.

Apparently, the universe sees fit to make them come together too. Waverly tips over on her next thrust, rippling hard and fast, and although Nicole bites her lip and tries to hold it in, fighting the undertow is a useless endeavor. It drags her under, leaving her gasping for precious air as she takes a few more selfish strokes. They’re jerky and uneven, but that doesn’t stop her from hitting her peak.

A sense of relief washes over her as she finishes, giving Waverly all she has. It’s like heavy rain on her soul after a wildfire, washing away the last of the burnt, charred earth. Nicole feels at peace, and she’s able to enjoy every moment as the pounding pressure within her finally recedes. After a while, she slows down, still giving a few lazy pumps, but strangely content to stare at their joined bodies. She can’t help but admire how pretty Waverly looks stretched around her, all the soft pink flesh that’s hers for the taking.

“Criminy,” Waverly huffs, flopping her head sideways to get in a few good breaths. “Didn’t know you were gonna be so rough with me, but I’m not complaining about it.”

“Not too rough, right?” Nicole asks. Her first instinct is to soothe, so she runs her hands over the round swell of Waverly’s ass, kneading both cheeks in her hands.

Waverly laughs. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No,” Nicole says, pouting just a little. “I like to check in—”

“Which is why you’re the sweetest.”

Waverly goes still, but not for too long. Soon she starts squirming, and Nicole has a pretty good suspicion it’s because of the heels. Waverly can rock all kinds of fancy footwear, but in this position, her shoes can’t be comfortable.

“Scooch forward,” Nicole says, pulling out so Waverly can wiggle further onto the mattress. She does, and Nicole pulls off Waverly’s shoes, wincing awkwardly as she drips a little before joining her lover on the bed. Waverly rolls on her side, and Nicole scoots in close, curling an arm around her waist so they can snuggle up together.

“You believe me, don’t you?” Waverly asks after a while.

Nicole blinks in confusion. “Huh?”

“You believe me when I say I’m yours, right?”

“What? Of course I do. Sure, sometimes I get a little jealous…”

Waverly snorts.

“Fine, more than a little.. But that’s on me, not you. I know I’ve got no reason to be.” She hesitates, unsure if she should voice her next thought. “If one of us has a reason to be jealous, it’s you. I haven’t been, um, forthcoming.”

“You mean you lied about being legally married like a total shit ticket,” Waverly says.

Nicole exhales. “I mean I lied about being legally married like a total shit ticket.”

“But since you’re too polite to ask, no. I’m not jealous. Not about her, not anymore.”

“Really?” Nicole’s eyebrows lift. “I… guess that’s good.”

Waverly smirks. “You  _ guess _ ?”

“No, it’s good. It’s just, if my method of coping with unreasonable jealousy is to bend you over…”

“Then you can’t help wondering what my method would be?” Waverly finishes for her.

Nicole nods.

“Well then…” Waverly slides closer, running a hand down along Nicole’s belly and delving between her legs. “Maybe I should show you? Bottle of lube’s in the top drawer.”

Nicole opens the drawer all too eagerly. If Waverly wants to reassert her claim, far be it from her to say no.


End file.
